Rivervale
Overview Nestled in the mountains bordering the Misty Thicket, the village of Rivervale is a well-protected haven for hundreds of peaceful, if mischievous, halflings of Norrath. The village is defended both by the tall neighboring mountains and the Great Wall of Serillis. Most of the Lore of Rivervale comes from On the Town Of: RIvervale, posted to the EverQuest news page June 29th, 2007On the Town of: Rivervale, https://web.archive.org/web/20180614234406/https://www.everquest.com/news/imported-eq-enus-50485. The happy-go-lucky little halflings follow the teachings of Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane. Nearly all are loyal to Beek Guinders, the High Priest of Mischief, and he acts as their spokesperson in all external affairs. His clerics maintain a small church known as the Chapel of Mischief where they administer to the needs of the citizenry. A small farm on the outskirts of town provides most of the food for Rivervale. The farm is worked by Will, a hearty middle-aged halfling. Crime is not a problem within the village limits as halfling thieves rarely rob their own kind. On the other hand, travelers are cautioned to be kind and polite to all hafllings for nobody holds a grudge as firmly as they. Rivervale is nestled in the Misty Thicket and rarely, but occasionally, is attacked by orc and goblin raiders. Personalities Mayor Gubbin The leader of the community, and a former rogue adventurer, Gubbin is the richest halfling that ever lived. He has traveled with Antonius Bayle III, and it is said that while on one of those expeditions that he acquired a gigantic treasure hoard from the fairiefolke. This treasure enabled him to become mayor. Gubbin discovered his fortune when he was traveling in Lesser Faydark's fairie realms. Whether it was a bottomless pot of gold or a chicken that lays golden eggs has yet to be told. He did find something that has made him the wealthiest man in Rivervale, though, and a wanted man by some fairiefolke who were the original owners of the treasure. He used his wealth to boost his popularity among his fellows in Rivervale, spending much of his new resources to bolster Rivervale's economy and increase its trade with other empires. He rode this popularity all the way to the mayoral-ship. Guildmasters * Beek Guinders - Clerics * Hibbs Rootenpaw - Druids * Kaya Cloudfoot - Paladins * Megosh Thistlethorn - Rangers * Lendel Deepockets - Rogues * Sheriff Roglio Bruth - Warriors Kevlin Diggs Local merchant who sells goods and supplies to travelers Mangler Mangler is a black guard dog in the back room of Kevlin Diggs's house, and has been known to attack random, sometimes innocent, bystanders without provocation. Any trespassing or overt action taken to defend oneself from the terrorizing beast may be met with harsh penalties from deputies of the city. Points of Interest Fool's Gold Tavern This little pub also serves as a makeshift casino and there is always a card game or two going on inside its straw and mud walls. A central hearth heats the place and a half dozen round tables orbit the fire. The owner/operator of the pub is a halfling named Lendel Deeppockets, the Guildmaster of rogues in Rivervale. He conducts meetings in a back room of the Pub. Guardian Stronghold The Guardian Stronghold is the biggest and brightest building in Rivervale. It serves as the Town Hall and houses the stouthearted warriors' guild, the Guardians of the Vale. Their leader is a very experienced halfling warrior named Sheriff Roglio Bruth. Chapel of Mischief The halfling clerics of Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane maintain this small church. They all wear deep indigo leathers and a black hooded cloaks. The clerics care for all halflings and are also protective of rogues and bards, but not assassins. The High Priestess of Mischief is an older halfling named Beek Guinders. The chapel itself is one of the sturdiest structures in the village. It is made out of wood and stone. Will Tagglefoot's Farmstead This small farm on the outskirts of town is the provider of most of the food in Rivervale. Will is a hearty middle-aged halfling. He and his wife, along with their two children, Will Jr. and Hobb, grow and maintain crops ranging from beets to carrots to corn to some rare herbs and spices. There is also a small booth near his farm where he sells the fruits of his labor. Kevlin's Gear This small hut is the home and place of business for a halfling named Kevlin Diggs. Most standard adventuring gear including basic armor and clothing can be purchase here. When entering this shop, keep clear of Mangler, Kevlin's loyal companion. Rantho's Weaponry This small shop within the Guardian Stronghold is run by Rantho Goobler, a small halfling who is a weaponsmith with a specialization in short blades. His brother Donlo Goobler works across from him as the town Banker. Bobick's Boats Fiddy Bobick run the docks of Rivervale and lives in this little shack on the shore of the Serpent. Fiddy is a crusty old halfling who has seen more than his share of battles. He is friendly and talkative. Wearyfoot Rest Doog Wearyfoot is the owner/operator of this small inn. It is little more than a common room that sleeps 20-30 adventurers. There are also 5-6 private rooms available for a bit more gold. Doog also keeps a secret vault deep beneath his private room where he allows his guest to store valuables. Huts And Hovels Jerr Westlo, a halfling who has retired from a life of adventure, is now the primary real estate salesman in Rivervale. There are several small huts and holes for sale and rent within the village. References: Category:Geography Category:Cities